


Tour del cervello di una fangirl

by zuzallove



Category: Dragon Ball, Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Sherlock (TV), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, multifandom - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzallove/pseuds/zuzallove
Summary: « Ugh! Osi darci degli stregoni, zozzone? » intervenne Draco, fulminando Aragorn. « Siamo maghi, non volgari fattucchieri. Tu mi ricordi mio padre » aggiunse poi incoerentemente a Legolas, che inarcò appena le sopracciglia con aria perplessa.





	Tour del cervello di una fangirl

 

 

 

Non seppero mai né come né quando accadde. Solo che, a un certo punto, si ritrovarono tutti in un'enorme stanza senza soffitto e senza finestra, ma dalla larghezza ben

delimitata, e ornata solamente di dieci scomode sedie di legno.

Si ritrovarono lì, seduti, fianco a fianco a qualcuno che conoscevano, ma circondati da altri otto perfetti estranei dall'aria piuttosto bizzarra.

Il primo a spezzare il silenzio, con uno sbuffo irritato, fu Draco:

« Qualcuno sa dirmi chi siete e che diavolo ci facciamo qui? »

Nessuno rispose. Continuarono a occhieggiare la stanza con aria perplessa e vagamente preoccupata.

« Questo posto è oscuro » disse Legolas infine, a voce bassa. Aragorn, al suo fianco, annuì.

« Allora ci serve un po' di luce ».

Vegeta, accigliatissimo e più scocciato del solito, si alzò di botto dalla sedia e puntò la mano contro una delle pareti.

« No, Vegeta, aspetta... » urlò Goku, ma era troppo tardi.

« Big Bang Attack! »

Kuroko e Kagami fecero appena in tempo a spostarsi, Kagami con un urlo, Kuroko silenzioso, prima che l'enorme lampo incenerisse le loro sedie e andasse a scontrarsi con la parete retrostante. Per qualche misterioso motivo, il colpo non sortì alcun effetto: la parete si limitò a inghiottire la luce con la stessa velocità con la quale Goku inghiottiva spaghetti.

« Non è possibile! » urlò Vegeta indignato.

« Ma che diavolo di incantesimo era, quello? » chiese Harry, a metà tra l'inorridito e il curioso, fissando la mano di Vegeta e tentando di spiegarsi l'assenza della bacchetta.

« Incantesimi? » mormorò Aragorn. « Siete forse degli stregoni? »

« Eh? » urlò Kagami, lanciando a tutti occhiate sconvolti.

« Ugh! Osi darci degli stregoni, zozzone? » intervenne Draco, fulminando Aragorn. « Siamo maghi, non volgari fattucchieri. Tu mi ricordi mio padre » aggiunse poi incoerentemente a Legolas, che inarcò appena le sopracciglia con aria perplessa.

« Maghi? Come Mithrandir? » chiese.

Harry tirò fuori la bacchetta dalla manica del mantello e la sventolò per aria, Evocando un calice d'acqua.

« La nostra magia è di questo tipo » spiegò, affascinato dalla situazione.

« Chi diavolo è Mithrandir? Chi diavolo siete voi? » strillò Kagami dal niente. Kuroko gli posò una mano sulla spalla come per ricordargli di mantenere la calma, ma non sortì alcun effetto.

« Ho fame, Vegeta » pigolò Goku da un angolo.

« Taci, decerebrato! » lo rimbeccò Vegeta. « Magia, bacchette, stregoni? Ma di cosa parlate? » chiese poi ad Aragorn, Legolas, Harry e Draco.

« Beh » spiegò Harry. « Non so da dove veniate voi, anche se il vostro aspetto è molto strano, così... definito... come quei due » e indicò Kuroko e Kagami. « Ma dalle nostre parti la magia è una cosa piuttosto diffusa ».

« E dove sarebbe “Dalle vostre parti”? Siete della Terra di Mezzo, vero? » aggiunse Aragorn facendo un passo avanti.

« Della terra, sì » sbuffò Draco inacidito. « Ma non c'è alcun Mezzo. Veniamo dall'Inghilterra ».

Legolas si accigliò: « Mai sentito di una terra dal nome tanto strano ».

« Vegeta, l'Inghilterra non è in Euronia? »

« Europa, imbecille, e comunque sì. Noi veniamo dal Giappone ».

« Idem » aggiunse Kuroko dal niente, sorprendendo tutti e facendoli sobbalzare. Aragorn si congratulò a bassa voce e gli chiese se fosse un Ramingo.

« No. Però gioco a Basket ».

« Strano nome. Sarebbe un qualche gioco? »

« È il gioco più bello del mondo! » si intromise Kagami, frapponendosi fra Aragorn e Legolas e Kuroko. « Funziona così... »

« Non ci interessano gli sport Babbani » tagliò corto Draco, continuando a cercare in giro un mondo per uscire e mormorando incantesimi a bassa voce. « Quello che mi interesserebbe sapere è chi diavolo sono quei due ».  
E indicò una coppietta semi-nascosta nell'oscurità, terrorizzata. I due si tenevano abbracciati e non perdevano di vista la strana combriccola, rivolgendo occhiate sconvolte e labbra spalancate a tutti i presenti.

« C-c-c-chi siete voi, p-p-piuttosto! » pigolò Blaine, stringendo un braccio con fare protettivo intorno a Kurt.

« E c-come siete vestiti! » aggiunse Kurt sdegnato.

Draco sbuffò di nuovo e – imitato dagli altri – decise di ignorarli, dal momento che non sembravano pericolosi.

« Quei d-due tizi sono armati! » protestò Blaine risentito, indicando Legolas e Aragorn.

I due si osservarono. Infine, un po' infastiditi, iniziarono a sfilarsi le armi e a lasciarle cadere a terra con delicatezza. Alla fine, ai loro piedi c'era una piccola montagna di coltelli, pugnali, frecce, spade, archi e sciabole. Ciò non sembrò affatto tranquillizzare Blaine.

« Ma perché andate in giro armati così? » chiese Kagami atterrito, fissando il cumulo di lame.

« Viviamo in tempi oscuri » mormorò Legolas in risposta, la voce eterea e flebile.

« Volete una mano? » si intromise Goku, che certo non temeva un paio di coltelli troppo affilati.

« Zitto » gli sibilò Vegeta, dandogli una manata sul petto che lo rispedì indietro dal passo in avanti che aveva mosso.

« Sto impazzendo » gemette Harry, passandosi una mano fra i capelli e scompigliandoli ancora più del solito. « Secondo i miei incantesimi di locazione siamo dentro a una testa. È possibile essere dentro alla testa di qualcuno? »

Aragorn si accigliò profondamente: « Che razza di magia può fare questo? »

Si voltò per tastare la parete e cercarne punti deboli, e il gruppetto annaspò.

« Che c'è? » chiese, voltandosi.

« Aragorn! » ansimò Legolas. « Il tuo...! »

Aragorn si guardò la schiena, cercando di capire cosa li avesse sconvolti tanto, fino a quando non si ritrovò nel sedere una specie di targhetta. Provò a staccarla per riuscire a leggerla, ma pareva parte dei suoi stessi vestiti, o forse addirittura della sua pelle. Non poteva essere rimossa.

« Che c'è scritto? » domandò, ansioso.

« C'è scritto “Proprietà di Zuzallove” ».

Il gruppetto si ammutolì per un istante. Dopodiché, tutti si alzarono e si osservarono il fondoschiena: erano tutti dotati di targhetta.

« Da quando in qua il tuo culo appartiene a qualcun altro? » strillò Draco irato, cercando di strappare la targhetta dal sedere di Harry, ottenendone solo strilli addolorati.

« Legolas... hai un amante? » chiese Aragorn con gli occhi pieni di doloroso stupore. Ma Legolas gli sorrise.

« E tu, allora? »

Aragorn scosse il capo e ricambiò il sorriso.

« Forse questa “Zuzallove” è la stessa che ci ha imprigionato dentro alla sua testa. La incenerirò » ringhiò Vegeta, scoccando al soffitto un'occhiataccia come se la colpa fosse sua.

« Manteniamo la calma » propose Kuroko monocorde. « Ricapitoliamo quello che sappiamo ».

« Beh » tentò Harry. « Siamo dieci... persone. Scusate, non so cosa voi siate, in effetti » spiegò a Legolas, Goku e Vegeta. « Tutti maschi. Chiusi dentro al cervello di una persona di nome Zuzallove. Di diverse origini, chiaramente. E... » qui si fece imbarazzato. « Non so voi, ma io e Draco siamo, uhm... impegnati in una relazione sentiment... »

« Stiamo per sposarci » lo interruppe secco Draco, prendendo Harry per mano e lanciando occhiatacce a tutti i presenti, come se pensassero di portarglielo via.

« Anche noi! » urlò Blaine dal fondo. « Lui è il mio ragazzo ». Kurt annuì vigorosamente. « E-e-e se g-gli farete del male i-io... »

« Zitto » lo mise a tacere Vegeta con una specie di latrato. Blaine chiuse la bocca come un soldatino.

Legolas e Aragorn si scambiarono una lunga occhiata dubbiosa.

« Io e Legolas siamo amanti » confessò infine, e Legolas gli sorrise.

« Beh, io e Kuroko no » protestò Kagami impettito, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

« Hai detto di amarmi, Kagami-kun. »

« Z-zitto! » arrossì Kagami.

A quel punto, tutti fissarono Goku e Vegeta, in attesa di risposte. Ma mentre lo sguardo di Vegeta era fisso sui propri stivali, Goku non sembrava affatto a disagio.

« Un raduno di coppie, che bello! » urlò, gioviale, stringendo le spalle di Vegeta con un braccio.

« Anche io e Vegeta siamo... »

« Non osare, scarto di terza classe! » strillò Vegeta, terrorizzato all'idea che otto perfetti sconosciuti scoprissero che si era concesso di finire in coppia con un Saiyan di livello così infimo. Forse neppure sapevano cosa fosse un Saiyan, ma poco gliene importava.

« Quindi siamo tutti... coppie, a tutti gli effetti » concluse Aragorn saggiamente, annuendo ai presenti. A parte Kagami e Vegeta, tutti annuirono.

« Mi chiedo se non sia questo il nesso... » borbottò Legolas.

In quel preciso istante, la terra iniziò a tremare.

« Che succede? » urlò Kurt terrorizzato, stringendosi a Blaine fino a perdere la circolazione alle dita.

« A terra! » urlò Harry, la bacchetta sguainata, pronto a intervenire, la mano saldamente ancorata a quella di Draco. Vegeta e Goku si misero in posizione d'attacco, Legolas riprese arco e frecce e Kagami e Kuroko si limitarono a guardarsi e a stringersi silenziosamente le mani.

All'improvviso, Harry e Draco iniziarono ad essere risucchiati dal pavimento nero come la pece.

« Relascio! » urlarono in coro. Non sortì alcun effetto. Aragorn e Legolas si fiondarono ad aiutarli, seguiti a ruota da Goku e Vegeta, ma prima che potessero afferrare le loro mani armate di bacchette i due sparirono giù per una specie di canale di scolo.

Le loro urla cessarono subito e il canale si chiuse, senza lasciare alcuna traccia della propria presenza, lasciandosi dietro un gruppo di otto persone profondamente scombussolate.

« Torneranno? » ansimò Kurt, la mano premuta davanti alla bocca.

Aragorn si lasciò cadere a terra e lasciò che Legolas gli stringesse le spalle.

« Non lo possiamo prevedere ».  
Calò una lugubre atmosfera d'attesa.

Contemporaneamente, da qualche parte nel mondo, una ragazza di vent'anni di nome Zuzallove si sgranchiva le dita e accendeva il proprio computer.

« Bene! » esclamò fra sé e sé, dando una carezza veloce alla gatta che le dormiva accanto. « Scriviamo questa benedetta Drarry ».

 

 

*******

 

 

 

Aragorn affilava la spada con una pietra pomice, il capo chino e lo sguardo pensoso. Dietro di lui, Legolas faceva pratica coi propri coltelli. Goku e Vegeta avevano deciso di

combattere un po' e se ne stavano in un angolo a praticare colpi solo fisici – anche se tutti i presenti si stavano ancora chiedendo che accidenti fosse il ki – e Kurt e Blaine

continuavano a stringersi e a tremare in disparte, anche se finalmente avevano permesso a un centimetro di aria di separarli. Kuroko e Kagami erano tranquilli: Kuroko sedeva e

osservava e Kagami chiedeva a Legolas e Aragorn notizie sulle loro armi. Sembrava molto affascinato dall'argomento.

« Continuo a trovare perlomeno strano che uno vada in giro con tutte quelle armi » osservò Kurt nervoso. « Ma trovo la spilla che vi regge il mantello molto graziosa ».

Legolas si sfiorò la sfoglia elfica e rivolse a Kurt un sorrisetto vago, che fece tremare Blaine.

« P-potresti smetterla di affilare quella spada? E tu di giocare con quei coltelli? È snervante » sbottò Blaine ad Aragorn e Legolas, che tuttavia lo ignorarono e proseguirono.

« Chissà se torneranno » osservò pensoso Kuroko, distraendo Kagami dal suo interrogatorio sul tiro con l'arco.

« E chi lo sa » bofonchiò questi in risposta.

« Il mio cuore mi dice di sì » aggiunse Legolas etereo e misterioso. Aragorn gli dedicò un'occhiata affettuosa, tutti gli altri alzarono gli occhi al cielo.

« Non si capisce bene perché parli sempre per enigmi » sbottò Vegeta, che aveva appena interrotto il breve allenamento con Goku e si era lasciato cadere mollemente al suolo, le gambe incrociate in stile indiano.

« Non parlo per enigmi » osservò Legolas crucciato, cercando conferma negli occhi di Aragorn. Questi, tuttavia, si limitò a scrollare le spalle.

« Hai più di mille anni, meleth nin » sussurrò. « La tua saggezza può risultare incomprensibile ».

Apparentemente soddisfatto dalla risposta, Legolas tornò a far pratica di lame, ignorando beatamente gli occhi di Kurt e Blaine, che seguivano ansiosamente il circolare per l'aria delle sue spade.

« Mi piacerebbe imparare un po' di questa roba » si intromise Kagami dal niente. Al contrario di Kurt e Blaine, pur essendo un semplice umano, sembrava affascinato dall'eleganza di quello strano essere dalle orecchie a punta. « Cosa sei, fra parentesi? »  
Legolas lo fissò e suo malgrado, Kagami arrossì un po'.

« Se posso chiedere, ovviamente... »

Anche Kuroko alzò la testa, chiaramente curioso di sentire la risposta.

« Sono un Elfo silvano ».

Tutti tranne Aragorn si accigliarono.

« Un Elfo? » domandò Goku con un'aria tanto sorpresa da apparire quasi ebete. « Cioè? »

Ma proprio mentre Aragorn si preparava a una lunga spiegazione circa le varie razze che popolavano la Terra di Mezzo, il vortice sul pavimento si riaprì con un risucchio assordante.

Le reazioni furono istantanee: Legolas e Aragorn tirarono fuori le armi e tentarono di aggredire – senza successo – il buco sul pavimento, fendendone i lembi e ottenendo solo uno sbuffo di fumo in risposta.

Goku e Vegeta, di comune accordo, iniziarono a sparare ki blast verso l'oscurità. Ma proprio come era accaduto quando erano arrivati – quanto, sei, sette ore prima? Avevano perso il conto – le loro luci venivano semplicemente assorbite e non restituite, senza lasciare il benché minimo impatto.

Kagami trascinò Kuroko fuori dalla portata del vortice, o almeno così credeva, e lo nascose dietro a una specie di piccola muraglia di sedie che aveva eretto un paio d'ore prima.

Kurt e Blaine si strinsero a sé.

« Ti amo tantissimo, Kurt ».

« Ti amo anche io, Blaine, comunque vada a finir... »

« Piantatela! » ruggì Vegeta, minacciandoli con un ki blast. I due squittirono e tornarono a pregare silenziosamente per la propria salvezza.

Il buco sembrava quasi essere un'entità senziente; attese paziente che gli attacchi cessassero per rassegnazione e solo allora sputò fuori Draco e Harry.

Prima ancora che i due toccassero terra, il vortice si era già richiuso, il nero e duro pavimento al suo posto proprio come un attimo prima.

Aragorn si affrettò, seguito da Kagami, ad aiutare Draco e Harry ad alzarsi.

« State bene? » chiese Kuroko monocorde mentre si rimettevano in piedi a fatica.

Draco era pallido e tremava.

« È... è stato o-orribile » balbettò, sconvolto. « Ci ha fatto fare delle cose orribili... »

Si rivolsero tutti a Harry, che sembrava decisamente più in sé. Questi scrollò le spalle.

« Non so se ci sia un termine esatto per definirla » spiegò, senza specificare, conscio che non ce n'era bisogno, che parlava della misteriosa Zuzallove che li teneva prigionieri nella propria mente. « Credo sia una fan... non so, una vera ossessionata, comunque ».

« Ma cos'è che vi ha fatto fare? » insistette Legolas perplesso, fissando un Draco sull'orlo della crisi isterica.

« Sesso » esalò questi, scuotendo la testa come se non ci credesse. « E... ci ha messo in situazioni assurde. Sembrava che la divertisse ».

« Pare le piaccia vederci in situazioni comiche o comunque divertenti » confermò Harry pensoso.

« Sì » riprese Draco. « E per qualche motivo facevo sempre la figura del coglione! »

Seguì un lungo attimo di silenzio, spezzato unicamente dai respiri pesanti e affannosi di Draco.

« A me non è dispiaciuto » confessò infine Harry a capo chino.

E mentre Draco gli si fiondava addosso per affatturarlo, tutti tornarono a rilassarsi e a chiacchierare. Non avevano molto altro da fare, dopotutto.

« Cosa stavi dicendo, prima? » chiese Goku ad Aragorn.

Questi annuì e riprese a spiegare alla piccola compagnia chi fossero lui e Legolas.

« Un Elfo? Cioè, come un Elfo Domestico? » chiese Draco all'improvviso, interrompendo Aragorn. Ottenne solo occhiate stranite in risposta.

« Esistono molte specie di Elfi che conosco » affermò lentamente Legolas. « Nessuno di questi è detto domestico ».

« Quali sono le caratteristiche di questi vostri Elfi? » domandò Aragorn affascinato.

Draco aprì la bocca, ma Harry si frappose e prese il suo posto: preferiva evitare che fosse lui a esporlo, data la sua opinione sui suddetti esseri.

« Sono piccoli, alti la metà di un umano » iniziò. « Hanno grossi occhi tondi e la pelle scura e grinzosa. I maghi li utilizzano come domestici, sono cuochi e inservienti abilissimi. E quando dico li utilizzano, intendo che sono i loro padroni. E gli Elfi, salvo rare eccezioni, sono felici di essere, uhm... schiavi dei maghi. Si offrono volontari, anche ».

L'espressione sui volti di Legolas e Aragorn non avrebbe potuto essere più colma di disprezzo e sdegno.

« Mai ho sentito di una razza elfica schiava degli uomini » sbottò quest'ultimo irato. Legolas, tuttavia, che sembrava avere una pacatezza innata, gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

« Calma, meleth nin. Non ha certo niente a che vedere con i Primogeniti che popolano la Terra di Mezzo ».

Aragorn annuì, ma dall'aria corrucciata non sembrava intenzionato a lasciar correre tanto presto.

Harry per un attimo fu persino tentato di parlargli di Hermione e del C.R.E.P.A., ma lasciò perdere.

Dopo essersi calmato, Aragorn riprese a parlare degli Elfi e delle altre creature che aveva conosciuto nell'arco della sua lunga vita. 

Al termine della piccola conferenza, neppure un'espressione era rimasta priva d'interesse, sebbene Vegeta ostentasse un certo sdegno.

« Bella roba » sbuffò. « Neanche noi siamo umani, se è per questo ».

Otto teste si voltarono verso di lui.

Goku si schiarì la gola: « Beh, io mi considero un terrestre, in effetti... »

« Perché sei uno scarto di terza classe privo di orgoglio e dignità ».

« Non capisco » si intromise Harry, sempre il più curioso. « Cosa intendete? »

« Io e Kakaroth siamo due Saiyan » affermò Vegeta altezzoso, il mento sollevato e il petto gonfio. « Siamo la razza guerriera più potente e temuta dell'universo e la nostra forza è impareggiabile ».

Tutti si presero un attimo per digerire l'informazione.

« E cosa sono quelle palle dorate che sparate sempre? » chiese Kuroko all'improvviso. Ancora una volta, il gruppo sobbalzò, dimentico della sua presenza.

« Sono sfere di energia » spiegò Goku entusiasta. « Possono distruggere pianeti! » Si corrucciò. « Ma quello è lo sport preferito di Vegeta, non il mio... »

Aragorn sospirò e si riavviò i lunghi capelli mossi.

« Qualcun altro ha da condividere particolari poteri o etnie di appartenenza o... »

« Beh » si fece subito avanti Draco, che fortunatamente si era ripreso dall'esperienza traumatica. « Io e Potter siamo due maghi. Avete già visto di cosa è capace la nostra magia ».

« Ma può fare molto altro » proseguì Harry per lui. Porse la bacchetta a Legolas, che gliel'aveva chiesta silenziosamente.

« Di me e Aragorn già sapete » intervenne questi, rigirandosi il curioso pezzo di legno fra le dita sottili.

« Io e Kuroko non siamo altro che giocatori di basket » confessò Kagami, un po' imbarazzato. Si trovava davanti a due maghi, un Elfo, un re che poteva vivere il triplo del normale, due guerrieri di potenza straordinaria e... beh, due umani piuttosto terrorizzati che stavano in un angolo. Di loro, in effetti, non aveva molta soggezione: si consolò con questo. « Siamo atletici, ma nient'altro » terminò dunque, un po' più a proprio agio.

A quel punto, tutti gli sguardi si posarono sui due membri restanti della compagnia, che – scoprirono – li fissavano con timore reverenziale.

« Noi... beh, noi cantiamo » pigolò Blaine.

« E io faccio un ottimo soufflè » aggiunse Kurt entusiasta, per poi farsi piccolo piccolo sotto alle espressioni esterrefatte che ottenne in risposta.

« Merlino ci aiuti » gemette Draco.

 

 

*******

 

 

Era da un po' ormai che la misteriosa Zuzallove non contattava nessuno di loro; gli ultimi erano stati Kurt e Blaine, che erano tornati dal buco sul pavimento con delle espressioni tanto beate quanto vomitevoli, per le quali Vegeta aveva minacciato pesanti ritorsioni.

Le giornate dentro alla testa di Zuzallove trascorrevano banali e ripetitive. Tutti invidiavano Aragorn e Legolas, che almeno avevano le loro armi per fare pratica, e Goku e Vegeta, che non avevano bisogno di lame per darsele di santa ragione facendo tremare le pareti.

Kuroko, Kagami, Kurt e Blaine avevano finito per fare amicizia, loro che erano privi di poteri, e di nascosto da tutti Blaine stava dando suggerimenti sul romanticismo a Kagami, che segretamente pendeva dalle sue labbra.

Draco e Harry si alternavano a confabulare tra di loro e a parlare con tutti gli altri: sembravano i meno scossi all'idea di essere intrappolati in un cervello assieme a creature non umane e dotate di poteri sconvolgenti. A giudicare dagli sbuffi perpetui di Draco, speravano solo di uscirne in tempo per il matrimonio.

« Sapevo che prima o poi il tuo complesso da eroe ci avrebbe messo nei guai » borbottò un giorno Draco, a gambe incrociate sul pavimento, facendo arrossire Harry.

« Ehi! » protestò debolmente questi. « Io non ho fatto niente... »

Ma prima che il normale battibecco potesse trasformarsi in un litigio vero e proprio, il pavimento iniziò a tremare e le cinque coppie si strinsero assieme.

« A chi toccherà stavolta? » esclamò Legolas drammatico. Vegeta alzò gli occhi al cielo.

Ma, invece di risucchiare due di loro, il pavimento decise di risputarne altri due. Dopodiché, mentre la nuova coppia atterrava col sedere dall'altra parte della stanza, il buco si richiuse con il solito risucchio osceno. Seguì un lungo istante di silenzio, e poi...

« Santo cielo » ansimò John. « Sherlock? Stai bene? »

Aragorn si affrettò ad aiutare i nuovi arrivati, seguito a ruota da Legolas e Harry.

« Inglesi! » esclamò Draco gioioso. « Dio, come mi è mancato quell'accento! »

« Sto bene » borbottò Sherlock. Tutti lo fissarono e lui ricambiò. Per qualche motivo, si sentirono tutti nudi sotto al suo sguardo.

« Dove siamo?! » chiese John senza fiato.

« Il luogo dove ci troviamo è alquanto oscuro » iniziò Legolas. « Pieno di misteri e... »

« Sì, sì, okay » lo interruppe Kagami con una gomitata. Aragorn gli scoccò un'occhiataccia, ma non aggiunse altro. « Come vi chiamate? Da dove venite? Siete amanti? »

« Ehi, aspetta, aspetta! » John si appoggiò alla parete per riprendere fiato, chiaramente stranito dall'ambiente circostante. « Sherlock, credi sia opera di Moriarty? »

Ma Sherlock non stava ascoltando. Era troppo impegnato a osservare tutti e boccheggiare.

« Non ha alcun senso logico, John! » strillò all'improvviso, portandosi le mani tra i capelli. « Le mie deduzioni non hanno senso! John, John, che succede? »

« Okay, sta' calmo » gli intimò John.

« Come sarebbe a dire “dedazioni”? » chiese Goku curioso.

« Credo abbia detto “deduzioni”, in realtà » lo corresse Harry bonario, un attimo prima che Vegeta gli sibilasse addosso una delle sue cattiverie.

« Oh, no, non ricominciamo... »

« Tu! » iniziò Sherlock, puntando il dito addosso a Harry con lo sguardo spiritato. « Hai una cicatrice sulla fronte che è vecchia quasi quanto te, e ha la forma di una saetta. I bordi indicano che non è stata trattata, ma con una cicatrice del genere come potrebbe un bambino sopravvivere senza cure? I tuoi vestiti sono assurdi, verrebbe da pensare a un ballo in maschera, ma non avrebbe comunque senso, non esistono personaggi vestiti come te. Hai sotto al mantello un bozzo di circa venti centimetri, molto sottile, a giudicare dalle escoriazioni che ha la tasca direi che è di legno, ma perché uno dovrebbe girare con un pezzo di legno in tasca? Una bacchetta magica, quindi sei vestito da mago, in un modo molto poco ortodosso, un costume riuscito pessimamente, ma ciò non spiega comunque la fattura delle scarpe. Sono di un tipo di pelle che si può cucire solo a mano, ma le tue cuciture sono chiaramente di stampo industriale, o comunque non operate da normali mani. Quindi come è possibile?! »

Mentre tutti lo osservavano straniti e a bocca aperta, e John si passava una mano sul viso, Sherlock si spostò su Legolas.

« E tu! »

« Okay, Sherlock, basta... » pigolò debole John. « Per oggi può andar bene... »

« I tuoi capelli non possono essere umani » esclamò Sherlock come se i capelli gli avessero fatto un torto personale. « E se lo fossero qui ci vorrebbero una piastra, un phon, un punto in cui lavarli. E chiaramente non ce ne sono. I bordi intorno ai tuoi occhi indicano che non dormi da giorni, ma hai l'aria fresca e riposata. Ci sono delle impronte sul pavimento, perché tu e quell'altro... » E indicò Aragorn. « Avevate le scarpe sporche quando siete entrati, ovviamente. Le tue impronte sono riconoscibili per via della forma assurda delle tue scarpe, ma sembrano non avere peso. È come se pesassi venti chili, e infine... »

A questo punto, mentre John scuoteva la testa con rassegnazione, indicò con furia Kuroko, Kagami, Goku e Vegeta.

« Perché quei quattro sono così... definiti?! E da quando in qua i capelli sconfiggono la gravità in quel modo ridicolo? »

Vegeta aggrottò le sopracciglia, ma Aragorn gli lanciò un'occhiata di avvertimento.

« John! John, non ha senso! »

E iniziò a prendere il muro a testate.

 

 

Le spiegazioni presero diverse ore – ad ogni nuovo accenno di anormalità o condizioni non umane Sherlock riprendeva a colpirsi la testa come un robot in malfunzionamento – e alla fine John e Sherlock erano ancora increduli. John aveva dato tutte le spiegazioni del caso – sì, erano umani, londinesi, Sherlock era un consulente investigativo, stavano insieme, anche loro avevano la targa sul sedere – ed erano giunti a conclusione per l'ennesima volta che purtroppo non c'era alcuna spiegazione logica circa il loro intrappolamento nel cervello di Zuzallove.

« Sherlock, sai dire qualcosa su questa Zuzallove? »

Sherlock, che si stava dondolando rannicchiato in un angolo, alzò lo sguardo seccamente, gli occhi accesi da una nuova sfida.

« Il profilo mentale è allarmante » dichiarò. Tutti si avvicinarono, affascinati. « È una fanwriter, una fangirl, per essere precisi. Una piuttosto confusa e con una spiccata predilezione per la possessività verso i personaggi che ama – noi – e la demenza, a giudicare dalle situazioni in cui ha messo gli altri. Il fatto stesso che ci abbia rinchiuso qui tutti assieme significa che al momento non sa bene su chi di noi scrivere, e preferisce tenerci al sicuro finché non si chiarisce le idee. Forse di recente ha cambiato un fandom in cui è rimasta a lungo e ora si sente spaesata, e per sicurezza ci tiene tutti assieme. È chiaramente una psicopatica di primo livello ».

Il gruppo annuì.

« La domanda è » proseguì John. « Come usciamo da qui? »

« Oh, John, non lo so » sbottò Sherlock. « Sai, è da tanto che non esco da un cervello, non so più come si fa! Oh, non è possibile, è del tutto illogico... »

« Sì, beh, il sarcasmo non ci aiuterà » replicò John stizzito. « Qualcuno qui ha idee? »  
« Beh, quei due » disse Kagami, indicando Goku e Vegeta. « Sono mostruosamente forti e sanno creare delle palle di luce. Hanno provato a bombardare le pareti, ma senza succ... »

« Non sono palle di luce! » si intromise Goku allegro. « Sono sfere di energia spirituale... »

« Come ti pare » si intromise Draco. « Noi siamo maghi, abbiamo provato ogni incantesimo, ma niente di niente ».

« E io mi sto perdendo il catalogo invernale di Marc Jacobs... »

Tutti gemettero ad alta voce.

« Sta' zitto! » urlò Vegeta a Kurt, che tremò fino al midollo e si rannicchiò addosso a Blaine.

« Quindi... non ci resta che aspettare? » concluse John sconsolato.

Aragorn gli batté una pacca sulla spalla e annuì. « Temo di sì ».

John chiuse gli occhi e si passò una mano sul volto.

« JOHN, MI ANNOIO! »

Sarebbe stata un'attesa piuttosto lunga.

**Author's Note:**

> Uno sclero di qualche anno fa per il quale non ho alcuna scusa.


End file.
